


Summer of 2018

by DeleSonny



Category: Men’s Football
Genre: 2018 Euros, Cute, England v Croatia 2018 semi final, Fluff, Harry Kane mentioned, M/M, Raheem Sterling mentioned, jadon sancho mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeleSonny/pseuds/DeleSonny
Summary: England have a huge match against Croatia in the semi finals and Jesse Lingard has a fat crush on Marcus Rashford but has no idea how to tell him
Relationships: Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford
Kudos: 3





	Summer of 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Another England one because they’re our babies <3 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and kudos means a lot ;)

Lingard and Rashford were having a game of fifa while at the England camp and of course somebody had to come and interrupt it. The door opened as Trent Alexander Arnold walked in 

“Oooo can I play the winner?” Trent asked   
“Sure Marcus is gonna win anyway” Jesse said and going into a little sulk like a kid   
“Jesse is 1-0 and it’s not even half time yet. You have ages to bag a winner” Marcus laughed   
“Be quiet” Lingard said 

Trent sat next to the both of them and watched while they played. It hit half time in the game when they decided to go and sneak into the canteen to get some snacks. They walked down the empty corridors and went down into the canteen. Marcus and Trent got some snacks from a cupboard behind the counter and Jesse was on lookout 

“Shit guys quick I hear someone” Jesse said 

They ran to the nearest table and hid under there. Luckily it was only Dele just walking about 

“Why the fuck are you guys under there” Dele laughed   
“We’re playing fifa and we were gonna come down here to get snacks” Marcus said   
“Can I join?” Dele asked   
“Sure Trent said   
“Okay when we get back we’ll play two a side” Jesse said   
“Okay” Dele said 

They headed back up to the room before Southgate caught them. Marcus and Trent put the snacks on the side and got back to fifa. 

“Yeahhh! I win!” Marcus shouted   
“Whatever” Jesse said “can we play two v two now please”   
“Yeah hehe” Marcus said 

Dele and Trent picked up the two spare remotes and logged on. 

Rashford and lingard played as Man United while Trent and Dele were arguing over what team to play as   
“Liverpool are way better that Spurs Dele!” Trent said   
“Fuck off mate just coz your higher doesn’t mean your better! We’re being Spurs, that’s final!” Dele selected Tottenham and they finally got into the match after about half an hour of arguing.

20 mins into the match Dele and Trent were winning.   
“See I told you” Dele said   
“Shut up don’t chinx us!” Trent said and punched Dele lightly on the arm 

Around 25 minutes Dele and Trent put the ball in the net. 

“GOOOOAAAALL!!!!” Dele and Trent both shouted and got up. They both started walking around the room doing some sort of celebration 

“Guys keeps it down we don’t want Southgate coming in-“ Rashford was cut off by the door opening 

“Lads keep it down and you should all be getting rest! We have a match tomorrow!” Gareth Southgate stormed into the room telling them all off   
“Sorry gaffer” Lingard said 

Southgate walked out and they logged out of the PlayStation. 

“Me and Del won” Trent quickly said before they both went to their own rooms   
“Whatever” Marcus laughed   
“Night guys” lingard said   
“Night see you tomorrow” Dele and Trent walked out 

** 

The next morning they were in the canteen getting ready to leave for Wembley. Dele and Trent walked over to the table where Rashford, lingard, Maquire and Dier were

“Morning” Dele yawned   
“Morning Del, keeping you awake?” Harry Maquire laughed “how’s that game of fifa from last night?”   
“How did you know?” Marcus said   
“I mean you get Dele and Trent shouting and screaming at 1 in the morning it makes it pretty obvious your playing fifa” Harry said   
“You two are so fucking loud” Eric laughed  
“Yeah sorry bout that” Trent said and laughed 

5 minutes of talking between themselves Gareth Southgate finally arrived in the canteen 

“Morning lads come on the coach is here” Southgate said 

“Wait..... shit I forgot my phone” Dele said   
“Do you really need it Del?” Eric asked   
“Yeh I need to text my bo- girlfriend when I get there” Dele quickly covered it up that he had a boyfriend. He ran back up to the room and grabbed his phone. 

“did he just almost say boyfriend?” Rashford said  
“Yup” Jesse said “that’s cute” 

“Got it” dele said when running back over   
“Del can i ask you something” Eric said   
“Eric don’t” Jesse muttered”   
“Are you gay? I mean no offence by that by the way and we support you no matter what” Eric asked   
“I- uh- no-“ Dele stuttered   
“You sure bout that” Eric said   
“Okay fine I am but this stays between us 5 okay? I’m being serious do not tell anyone” Dele said   
“Awwwww cute. And yeah we promise we won’t tell anyone” Lingard said 

They got on the coach and were on the road to Wembley.   
Marcus and Jesse sat next to each other obviously.   
They were playing a game together on their phones when Marcus fell asleep on Jesses shoulder. All lingard could do was blush. He had a fat crush on Marcus but didn’t know how to tell him. 

It was an hour later and they were at the stadium. They walked into the dressing room and put on their kits with training wear over the top. The stadium was already filling up with fans 

“You nervous?” Eric said to Dele as they walked onto the pitch to warm up   
“Fuck yes! It’s the semi finals Eric!” Dele said over the fans and music 

England were playing Croatia in the semi finals of the World Cup so whoever won this match went through to the final. 

Kane, Sterling, Rashford and Abraham were doing some shooting drills while Dele, mount, Henderson, winks and Sancho were doing some passing drills. The others were doing some stretching exercises

Half hour of warm ups the squad went inside for the team talk and 5 mins later the match kicked off 

They were wining 1-0 at 5 minutes by Kieran Trippers goal which was a banger. 

Nothing else really happened leading up to half time. 

The squad headed inside to have the half time team talk. 

“Lads your performance is great so far keep it up. Dele when you have the ball, absolutely amazing and that goes for the most of you as well. Keep it up lads!” Southgate said and let the team get drinks. 

15 minutes later they were back at it again ready to score winning goals.   
But their hopes of wining were slightly interfered with as Croatia had scored in the 68th minute. It was Persišić from just outside the box. 

The full time whistle was blown but still no winning goal. 

They went back inside once again for the team talk 

“Alright no pressure guys but we need to score. We’re going to win this match and go to the final. Let’s go!” Gareth once again finished his team talk and they headed out onto the pitch one more time. 

The two teams played the until the wining goal.   
England were playing well. It looked like they were going to win until their hopes were crushed.....   
Croatia had scored the wining goal and England were out of the World Cup.....

After the match the players were shaking hands with the opposition and lingard saw Rashford just laying there on the floor crying. 

“Marcus it’s... it’s okay...” Lingard said and crouched down to him.   
“We lost Jesse.” Marcus said with his face still down “we lost the cup” 

**

An hour later they were all on the coach back to the training ground.   
Marcus didn’t speak the entire way back, even to Jesse. And to be honest jesse didn’t want to talk either. 

They arrived back at the training camp and went to their rooms. 

Dele met up with Jesse, Eric, Marcus and Trent and they just walked around for a while until settling down. 

“Sorry guys..” Marcus said   
“Why are you saying sorry?” Dele asked   
“I should’ve scored today I had so many chances but fucked them up” Marcus said   
“You can’t get-“ Dele was going to say something but was interrupted by Lingard   
“Marcus listen to me now we don’t care if you missed that shot because it happens. It’s football okay. We’re gonna lose things from time to time. We’re all pissed that we didn’t win today but we’re gonna have other chances. That match is is the past now so we’re gonna put it behind us and move on. And you played amazing today so don’t think for a second you were shit because you weren’t Marcus” Jesse had finished giving Marcus his lecture and Marcus just broke down into tears.   
“You made him cry!!” Trent shouted   
“No- I-“ lingard was cut off”   
“No I’m just- I’m just happy and sad at the same time” Marcus let out a little laugh   
“Group hug!!!” Eric dived into Marcus and Lingard and then Dele and Trent joined in. 

Southgate walked over and saw them all hugging.   
“Everything alright guys?” Gareth said   
“Yeahhhh but Jesse made Marcus cry” Eric said   
“Shut up no I didn’t” lingard said   
“You okay Marcus?” Gareth asked  
“Y-yeah. Emotional you know” Marcus said and wiped away tears  
“That’s good and it’s okay to be emotional after a big game like this. We have a team meeting in about 15 mins so could you make your way there when your ready please.” Southgate said and walked off   
“Come on let’s go” Trent said   
“Me and Marcus will catch up. You guys go on ahead” Jesse said 

The others went on leaving Marcus and Jesse on their own 

“Everything oka-“ Marcus was cut off by Jesse kissing him   
Marcus seemed to like it as he didn’t pull away or anything   
“I- uh- I’m sorry” Jesse quickly said   
“No no it’s fine.... I liked it” Marcus said and kissed him again.   
“Hehe come on let’s go we’re gonna be late” Jesse said 

**

15 minutes later they were in the meeting room. 

“Sorry to call a meeting this late lads but as you know tomorrow is the day where you will return back to your clubs so I would just like to say thank you for putting your all into this years cup I’m so proud of you all and I’ll be letting your managers know of your efforts. So thank you all!” Gareth said 

The squad started clapping and of course Eric had to say something 

“GROUP HUG!” Eric got everyone up and they all went over to Gareth to hug him. 

Although they didn’t win the World Cup this year they were great full to have a manager like Gareth and ready to go again next time!


End file.
